Kingdom Hearts X Undertale
by MaxWarMachine
Summary: Sora has been reunited with Riku and Kairi at Destiny Islands. Everyone is happy, and the Destiny Islands are safe, Right? Wrong. Right in the middle of the Summer Solstice, Destiny Islands has cracked open, revealing a massive drop, straight into The Underground. The ocean waves start getting stormy, and sora's only chance is to jump into the hole, where Monsters await... (lemon?)
1. Chapter 1 - Premonition

Life here on the islands couldn't be better, honestly. I mean, sure it's a little weird, after we defeated Xemnas, and Xehanort's Heartless, but... it's been peaceful. That's the best part. The second best thing? Kairi. It's great to have her beside me again, after what we've all been through. Me and Kairi have... grown. We both like each other, and, well... yeah. It's just nice to be next to each other. Besides, in winter, I'M always freezing, and SHE'S always so warm! So... we cuddle a bit. In the summer, it's the exact opposite, so we still cuddle. Think that's cute? ... She agrees. Anyways, if you're wondering what the third best thing is, you're gonna have to wait. The author to this story (me) is tired and wants to cuddle with kairi. If you haven't guessed it already, You're talking to Sora. And don't worry, things are about to get a WHOLE lot more interesting.


	2. Chapter 2 - Sora and Kairi's Hot Moment

(Sora)

"Hey, Kairi?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you seen Riku anywhere?"

"No, I haven't..."

"Dang. I need him for something... Any idea where he might be?"

"Heehee~ No, none at all~"

"Kairi... C'mon, do you seriously not know?"

"Well... I might be able to tell you something, if you come over here~"

"Ugh... fine..."

Honestly, I don't see why she can't just tell me. I know that she knows, but still... I need Riku because... Well, I found something in the Cave again. It's a new crack, that wasn't there before. It's on the floor... it's Small, but the problem being? It's bottomless. Absolutely bottomless. How can that be? I dropped a pebble through, and I didn't see- I didn't Hear- anything. I listened, and listened, but... nothing. I grabbed a matchstick, and I dropped it down, hoping that it wouldn't go out on it's way, and I was right. It didn't go out. But it didn't hit the bottom. It got so far away I couldn't see the flame. And that's why I need Riku- to ask if he'll know anything. But, Kairi won't listen... so I need to do Something to get her to tell me. I walk over to Kairi.

"Kairi, what is it?"

"Come down here. Lay down next to me for a bit."

"...seriously?"

"Yes, dummy! Come on."

"Alright, alright..." I lay down next to her.

I look at kairi. "What do you want?"

"Look at me."

"Alright, I-"

I Look over, only to be surprised... by her kissing me! Not only that, but... The way she is... is _extremely lewd!_

"..."

"..."

I almost can't take it. What is she even doing? Why is she kissing me? Why am I kissing back? All these questions go in and go back out of my brain, as if moved by a powerful force... something as strong as Kairi's Kiss! And as soon as it had begun, it was over... She removed her tongue from my mouth, retracting slowly, as I do the same. My heart beats a million times a minute. We share a hot breath.

"K...kai... kairi...?"

"Riku's sparring with Tidus and Wakka. You'll find them by the waterfall."

"th... thanks..."

I take off running, wiping my lips off. What just happened?

Kairi just kissed me...

and strangely enough?

I would be okay if she did it again.

Author's Note:

Hello everyone! Or, at least, my One reviewer, I am back from the Dead! And yes, it is in fact Sora X Kairi! ❤️ But, in all honesty, this may change... Not saying it will! But it may. I'm having an OTP war. Heehee!

Sora, what do you think of kairi?

Sora: "Umm... I..."

Author: "That's all the time we have, folks! We'll see you later! Say goodbye, sora."

Sora: "I THINK SHE'S SEXY!"

Author: "...KAIRI GET OVER HERE"

Sora: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Kairi: "I already heard."

Author: "That's all folks!"

"Do. Or do not. There is no Try."


	3. Chapter 3 - Disaster

(Sora)

Its been one day since... Kairi... well, you know.

Me and Riku investigated the crack in the cave. We thought we heard something, like... a deep rumble. Or a hum. I don't truly know how I would describe it. Right after we heard it, though...? The crack expanded. And expanded. And expanded. It's big enough for a Darkside to jump in. Me and riku... we had to get out. Fast. But Riku... he got pulled by something.

(SFX: Data Riku's Theme)

I was moving too fast. I had to get out. But when I heard riku, he- he sounded- different. An almost evil tone was set to his voice, like a painting with an off shade, a silhouette that wouldn't settle. A darkness... to blot out a light. I thought it was just something in his throat, but when I looked at him? A dark suit covered his body. A Heartless sign on his chest. A Keyblade to Unlock a heart. White shorts. And a dark figure behind him...

(SFX: But Nobody Came.)

I expected the figure to be ansem, but... An entirely different embodiment was behind him.

(SFX: Time shift: Past)

Chara: "Howdy... ...Partner."

Sora: "Who are you?! What have you done to Riku?!"

"Oh, this sack of flesh? His heart is tainted by the darkness, and I simply... Well, I can't exactly say my plans, now can I?"

"Let him go! He's been through eno-"

(SFX: Time shift: Present day)

(Warning: Slightly Disturbing.)

It was at that moment, that everything... fell apart. The figure- the Child- Came towards me. Blood streaming from their eyes, mouth, ears, nose, everywhere... it all was too horrific. An unearthly scream came from the child, and I braced for an attack, but... it seems Riku was still in there, somewhere. He struck upwards, towards the child, and the attacker fell into the abyss. Then Riku fell in. As he fell, I heard him:

"C'mon, sora. I thought YOU were stronger than THAT."

And so... I ran out. And just in time. As I reached Kairi, the waves got stormy, and the entire island split into two, leaving a giant, gaping hole in the middle. The land rised above the water, so nothing got into the hole from the storm, but...

Me and Kairi had to jump in.

The storm was blowing us around.

We would've died either way.

but Now...

I don't know where I am.

Kairi is next to me.

Riku is no-where to be seen.

The Child is down here.

Im hearing Voices.

And we're never getting out.


	4. Chapter 4 - An Innocent Flower

(Sora)

"Ugh, my head... where..."

Where am I...?

"Riku? Kai-"

"Sora...? I'm right here..."

That unmistakable voice...

"Kairi!"

I jumped up and gave her a tight hug.

Kairi: "Hey, careful... you might kill me from lack of oxygen, hehe..."

"...Wh... where's Riku...?"

"I... don't actually know..."

"...How... how do we get out...? We can't climb out."

"Don't you have a double jump?"

"Kairi, I..."

Just then, a voice... a small, quiet voice, called out.

"Hello? Anybody there...? ...Frisk, if you're planning a... certain... route... than, I guess I can't stop you, but..."

Who's Frisk?

I thought about the name. It was almost familiar, but completely unknown to me. I took a couple seconds, then remembered: there was still a voice.

"Kairi, lets..."

"Yeah."

I hold her hand. We walk forward into the next room...

And a sight is there to greet us.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower."

"...Hi? Flowey?"

"Yes, that's me!"

"My name's-"

"Hmm... you're new to the UNDERGROUND, Aren'tcha? Somebody ought to show you the ropes. I guess little old me will have to do!"

"Wait, I didn't get t-"

"Ready? Here we go!"

(SFX: Click Click Click. Vwoop)

"...!"

"You see that li-"

"What did you do?!"

"...You see that little re-"

"Flowey...!"

I summon my keyblade. Kairi does the same.

"H-hey! You... ...UGH, forget it!"

A white bullet comes spinning at me. I go to deflect, but... it phased through my keyblade, and the bullet hits me.

And almost immediately, I'm Dying.

I didn't expect it to pack such a punch, but somehow, this flower is more insane than first given glance. In a few moments, kairi falls next to me, and Flowey, no... this Murderer, has an insane grin on his face.

"YOU IDIOTS. IN THIS WORLD, ITS KILL, OR BE KILLED! WHY WOULD ANYONE PASS UP AN OPPORTUNITY LIKE THIS?"

In the blink of an eye, me and kairi are surrounded by the bullets, and a sinister voice speaks.

" D i e . "

The bullets close in, and I look at kairi.

She really does have the cutest smile,

Doesn't she?

Author's Note:

Well, hey fellas! How's it goin!

Sora: ...are we going to die?

Author: Well, maybe.

Kairi: When can I kiss sora again?

Sora: Ka- Kairi!

Author: Do it now, if you want to.

Kairi: *tackles sora*

Sora: WAITWAITWAITWA-

Author: That's all, folks!

If you have any ideas for where you want the story to go, I will gladly accept your advice! If you see any spelling/grammar mistakes, then I'm very sorry! I'll try and notice them when I'm writing!

Stay Awesome!


	5. Chapter 5 - Friend or Foe

(Toriel)

When I heard the laughter, I knew I had to act quickly. Because if Flowey were to gain a soul, he'd... Well, nothing good would happen.

But I didn't expect Two human souls.

I heal the humans, then I shoot the fireball I summoned at Flowey, and I say my regular talk.

"What a horrible creature, torturing such poor, innocent youths... Do not worry, children. I am _Toriel,_ The caretaker of the ruins." (Author's Note: lol one of em' ain't innocent tho ? ﾟﾑﾌ)

The Children look at me, unsure whether or not to trust me, but I simply want to help. "Come! I will guide you through the Catacombs." I leave, and go into the next room. I wait by the puzzle for them to arrive in the room.

And I wait.

(Sora)

"Kairi... What just..?"

"I don't know, sora... I don't know."

"Should we even go into the next room?"

"We'll, we can't stay here..."

"But I don't trust her. Can we trust her?"

"I don't know. We can't trust anything after that..."

"But we have to do something."

"Right."

"...But the only way forward is through there, so... What?"

"Sora... I don't know. I'm afraid..."

I look at kairi. And I hold her in my arms.

"I'm here, Kairi... don't worry. I'm here..."

After a few minutes, she falls asleep. I stay awake, as long as I can, being on guard, but...

I soon join kairi.

And we sleep peacefully.


	6. Chapter 6 - A Moment, Please

(Sora)

I wake up in a bed, not my own. I'm already terrified.

I remember the flower. I remember the Monster.

I remember the Child.

But I'm missing something... what am I missing? ...Ugh, I can't believe just two days ago I was on the island... intact, and sane. But now I'm not so sure. I think for a while, going through my thoughts, seeing if I missed anything. Until it finally comes to me.

Where's Kairi?

(Kairi)

When Sora falls asleep, he snores loudly.

I had to call for the monster's help, reluctantly... because sora had fallen asleep holding me. That numbskull... But anyway, for the Monster, I still didn't trust her yet. I couldn't trust anything anymore. Not after Flowey. But, in everything else, the one thing I truly wanted to focus on while being back on the islands was Sora. I wanted to be in a relationship. I wanted to hug. I wanted to kiss (Which I got to!). I wanted to... well, eventually, have... y'know, sex... But that's far away. At least, I think so. I wanted to have a good life, all in all. But I don't think that'll ever happen. Not after this. We could've had something after the battle, with Xemnas, but this... its too much. And I've faced some crazy things. Just think: we have the Prison in The World That Never Was. We have me being separated from sora, right after he beat the ansem heartless. I waited for a year for sora to get back, and I forgot about him. And... Well, someone else was in my mind for a while... What was his name...? It was Rock axis, or something... Rucksack? Rough back? I don't know. It was... ...Roxas? Yeah, that sounds right...

But all things aside, I've grown to like the monster, known as Toriel. I call her Goat mom. Right now, I'm just laying down in toriel's spare room. Sora is in the "Under Construction" Room. Turns out it was just a spare room that hadn't been painted and didn't have anything except a desk, a bed, and a whole lot of dust. Goat mom fixed the dust easily. She simply burned it.

I don't know where Riku is though... I want to see him.

(Riku)

"No, no no no no no... dont... pull me... back... into... the darkness!"

I stabbed the child with my keyblade, and unleashed dark firaga.

"Take THIS!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH, GOOD LUCK, RIKU!"

Author's Note:

Sorry I haven't updated recently! I didn't expect to fracture my typing hand by somebody dropping a hammer from the second floor onto a table right where my hand is. I mean, who does? Who expects it?

Anyways, See ya!


	7. Chapter 7 - A New Perspective

(?)

I hear maniacal laughing from the other room. But not from Flowey.

From Chara.

I know that laugh, and so I rush in to find an entirely different... no, an entirely hot... human being. I watch him as he fights with Chara, astonished that he can effectively fight back.

Hell knows I can't.

He locks eyes with me for a moment, then carries on fighting. I equip the ballet shoes, and spin as quietly as an empty room in the ruins behind Chara, so I the visitor can visible see me. I nod to him, pulling out the torn book. I plan to whack Chara on the head.

I motion whacking Chara, and he nods.

(SFX: BAM!)

With a sudden paralyzation, Chara is immobile. The visitor delivers the final blow, and Chara goes unconscious.

"Nice going!"

"Um... *huff* Thanks... *puff*"

"What's Your name, visitor?"

"Riku. Yours?"

"My name is Frisk. Pleasure to be your acquaintance."

Author's Note:

Wow. I had a lot of fun writing this one. I decided to change it up a bit.

But yes, frisk called riku "Hot".

Ship route? Or Nah fam, I'm not about fam?

Riku: "Thank you for saving me, Author."

Frisk: "Aww, what about meee?"

Author: "Welcome."

Yes, I think of frisk as a female. If you think of Frisk as a boi, well...

HA! GAYYYYYY

Nah, in all honesty, I'm just playing around.

That's all folks! If you have any suggestions, I will be happy to oblige!


	8. Chapter 8 - Beauties and Horror

(Riku)

I calm down a bit. I can relax, if only for a little. That child really put up a fight. But then again, I can't relax, as a girl with a really big... uh, well, Chest area, is in front of me. And the rear end, too. Don't judge me.

I can still smell the darkness reeking from the child. It infects the air, seeping through every crack in the ground, every orifice in the walls. And it seeps into me, too. I'm in my dark suit form, unwillingly. It just naturally happened, out of nowhere, when the child nearly struck me. But I eventually calm down, and expel the dark suit back into the depths of darkness in my heart. And so, I decided to confront Frisk.

"Um... Where am I?"

"You have fallen into the Underground, a place full of kind hearted monsters. At least, most of them."

"Okay. Exits?"

"None, unless you want to risk joining Ga... ...Um, there is an exit, but a Barrier is blocking it. You would need seven times your natural human soul power."

"Wait, you said something beforehand... It was a name, I think? It was something like Ga, something."

(SFX: Gaster's Theme)

At that moment, Frisk surged forward and covered my mouth with her hand. Her Chest was up against mine, and I could feel her heartbeat. I started sweating, and a tent formed in my pants. I prayed to Kingdom Hearts that she wouldn't notice.

"Riku. Don't you know that it's rude to talk about someone who's listening?"

"..."

I nodded.

"Good. Now, stay quiet. If you hear anything, even the slightest sound, tell me."

I slowed down my breathing. I didn't move. I closed my eyes. And I listened.

What I heard will haunt me for the rest of my days.

What I saw will terrify me at night.

What I expected was silence.

Not this.

(SFX: Gaster's Megalovania)

Author's Note:

But Nobody Came.


	9. Chapter 9 - Entry Number 17-5

(?￢ﾘﾠ️? ﾟﾑﾌ? ﾟﾑﾆ)

 _ **THREE NEW DESIGNATED SUBJECTS. MODE: ANALYZING.**_

 _ **NAME DATABASE: SORA. KAIRI. RIKU. ONE SUBJECT UNACCOUNTED FOR.**_

 _ **NAME: FRISK.**_

 _ **DARK.**_

 _ **DARKER.**_

 _ **YET DARKER.**_

 _ **THE DARKNESS KEEPS GROWING.**_

 _ **THE SHADOWS CUTTING DEEPER.**_

 _ **PHOTON READINGS NEGATIVE.**_

 _ **THIS NEXT EXPERIMENT SHOULD BE VERY...**_

 _ **VERY...**_

 _ **INTERESTING.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **MISSION:**_

 ** _KILL THEM ALL._**


	10. Chapter 10 - Confrontation

(Riku)

I left Frisk behind, okay? There, I said it.

I saw... a figure. A white kind of face was on his body, at the top... was that supposed to be his head? I guess so. He had a sinister laugh. Two cracks split his face at the top left, above the eye, and bottom right, between the eye and the mouth. I had never been so scared.

He didn't even have a body.

Just a black ooze, swirling about.

I heard a noise, a kind of... voice, speaking in short bursts of sound. Like... well, I don't know how to explain it. But it wasn't friendly. It was anything but that.

I ran, after seeing frisk's expression. That sheer horror...

Never before had I seen it.

But besides that...

Im still running.

I can hear the creature behind me.

I try to recall a name, or anything... but it doesn't succeed.

So I run.

(Frisk)

I'm following Riku right now. I can barely see him, because Gaster is behind him. But I need to stay close, otherwise Gaster will kill him, and I don't want that to happen.

Besides, he's hot. Sue me.

I slow down a little bit, as I realize faster is slowing down. Maybe he heard me running?

No, something else.

Something's wrong.

Ive met gaster before, but never before has he acted like this.

He turns around.

"Fr|s|. |+s been s0 l0n§."

"Why are you here?"

"|\|ew face$. New pe0p|e."

"Control yourself."

"Y-... ye$... Yes. Ver¥ well. I sh ll calm myself."

"Now... How have you been,

Old friend?"

Author's Note: If you don't like the way the story is heading, or the way I'm writing, please comment with what you would like! I take suggestions!

That's all, folks!


	11. Chapter 11 - Peace and Quiet

Sora:

I open my eyes, starting with a headache.

As always.

"ugh... my head..."

It's been a while since I first woke up. I've gotten over my shock, and I'm trying to stay positive. But I'm terrified. I don't have Donald, Goofy, or the King to help me out. Just me and Kairi.

Ive discovered the rest of the House, and a little bit outside the ruins. It turns out, it's really nice out here! I feel like I could walk around and be myself, in the Underground. Monsters come and go, and Napstablook is always a sight for sore eyes. A friendly monster, that one. Still, all the more dangerous. Higher LV.

What IS LV? I don't know... Someday, I'll find out, I'm sure.

There's also EXP, for Experience. ATK, Attack, DEF, Defense, and G. For Gold.

Toriel is... Interesting. She's a comforting monster, but there's... something real weird about her. Like she shouldn't be here, or that I should kneel before her. There's just some kind of Royal Elegance about her. I don't know what it is, but... Well, I shouldn't talk about it.

 **It's rude to talk about someone who's listening.**

I digress. What I mean to say, is that the ruins are a nice place. The last thing I'm wondering...

Where do those stairs go?

Kairi:

"Hey, Sora!"

I wave to sora. At least I know he's alright. That dummy.

He didn't even know the difference between a froggit and a bowl of candy! He's just too afraid of everything right now. Which is weird, considering what he's done for me. He went into the realm of darkness for me. He did everything... and I owe him my life for that. Or, well...maybe not my Life... but definetly something. Heehee!

Toriel, or Goat Mom, has been a great guide. Always there to guide us, always there for information. And the pies are great, too.

But I feel strange around her.

Some kind of Royal Aura emanating from her, whenever she's nearby. You could almost smell it... like Golden flowers, and a giant garden of them. A royal throne in the middle, that she sits upon. Just like that.

Maybe I'm just going crazy. But I think Sora feels the same way.

At any rate, I run towards Sora, and give him a nice hug.

"Sora, Lets get out of here together."

"Y...Yeah..."

We head inside, and eat a Butterscotch Cinnamon pie.


	12. Chapter 12 - Did I get him?

Frisk:

Gaster is an Old Friend. Truly. I talked to him before, and he was calm. He talked about sans, about Papyrus...

He talked about Asgore.

He talked of Alphys, his successor, who took the job of "Royal Scientist". He talked about Toriel, the old queen. The people he missed.

He talked about Asriel.

But the one person he never mentioned...

was Chara.

And now I see why.

Chara is loose, corrupting the souls of the monsters.

Frisk: "...Gaster."

Gaster: "What is it, Frisk? I have business to attend to."

Frisk: "IS KILLING THAT HUMAN THE BUSINESS YOU NEED TO ATTEND TO, GASTER? IS IT?!"

I rage. My eyes reflect how I truly feel: Determined. Red.

Gaster: "No, no. Of course not. Any time I exist outside of the Voidscape, I'm conducting research. You know this."

Frisk: "But I can never see you, Gaster! If at any time I can EVEN BARELY see you, I'll know that you're really angry about something, and your Determination levels will start rising! I know this because your body starts melting!"

Gaster: "Come now, Frisk. You know this isn't true, my body would nev..."

Frisk: "LOOK AT YOURSELF! ITS ALREADY HAPPENED! HAS RAGE SO THOROUGHLY INDUCED YOUR MIND THAT YOU DIDN'T TAKE NOTICE? PLEASE!"

Gaster's eyes drop. Then they expand.

Gaster: "I... I've... ...melted?"

Frisk: "Yes, Gaster."

Gaster shrugs. "...I suppose you're correct... Frisk. But, this isn't any time to ponder over that. You see, I've also taken notice... that you are notably Bigger than last time we did meet. Of course, this all makes sense- it's been a year."

Frisk rolls her eyes. "It's been five. Time moves faster in the void. I didn't get that big, gaster. I'm only four inches taller than I was when we first met, so i find it amazing that I'm Noticably Bigger. Unless you're talking about these?"

Frisk holds her boobs up in such a way that any man would bUst A fUckIng nUt over them in a heart beat, her cleavage at maximum percent.

Gaster sighs. "No, I sincerely meant your height, and general bodily physique. I find it alarming that you have a desire to do porn with a monster older than you and your grandfather."

Gaster winks. It's not a classic joke, but it'll do.

Frisk steps back slightly.

Frisk: "You're a monster, Gaster. You're immortal until you have children, and you're immortal because you live outside an era where time exists. So, if you calculate when you died to now, you would be around... 56? Not bad, old man. However, without it..."

Frisk thinks momentarily. Gaster's face lights up.

Frisk: "...You would be 37? Wow. So you would be fucking me, who is 24, an adult who has been living down here since who knows when. That's a 13 year difference, old man."

Gaster blushes. "Now listen here..."

Frisk laughs. "Gaster, gaster gaster... It's alright. If you want to count the years you missed, you'd be 56, right? That's a 29 year difference. Come on. Think about what you say before you say it in front of me, pervert!"

Gaster: "I was thinking no such thing! You started this conversation, I'm going to finish it, fri-"

[SFX: _Clang!_ ]

Gaster fell over, passed out. Riku stood behind him, breathing heavily, holding a burnt pan.

Riku: "*huff*...Did I get him?"


	13. Chapter 13 - Explanation Required

[Sora]

I encountered… a Predicament, Today.

As I was walking to Toriel's Home, I encountered a Froggit. Business as usual. But his attacks were insane. I couldn't spare him, or talk him out of anything. And I took Plenty of damage. I healed using my Monster candy, and some small snacks Toriel prepared for me. But that's the point- I had to use them.

I had to heal because a Froggit attacked relentlessly.

What happened afterward…

[Event: Time Shift: Past]

Sora: "*huff, puff* This thing is too much… How do I beat it?"

"…Wait."

I look to the FIGHT button.

I wait.

I shake my head. Toriel said to never, ever. Ever. Touch the fight button.

Even if you were at 1 HP.

But that's crazy. I'm about to die, and out of Items. I always fought back when I was attacked. Why can't I just use my Keyblade for once?

I pull out my Keyblade.

I look again, towards the fight button.

I tap the fight button, then slash at the froggit with all of my might.

[SFX: Level Up!]

Sora: "…"

What?

Statistics:

HP: 24

ATK: 7

DEF: 9

G: 37

EXP: 14

LV: 2

(Riku)

Frisk nearly Explodes, and the Creature seeps into the floor.

Frisk: "WHYWOULDYOUDOTHATHEWASFINEANDIWASTALKINGTOHIMWEWEREGETTINGALONGANDHEWASEXPLAININGHOLYSHITHE'SGONNABESOMADWHATTHEHELLRIKUWHATHAVEYOUDONE?"

I speak calmly. But still urgently.

Riku: "I didn't know what else to do. I was being chased after, until I couldn't hear that thing anymore. I found myself in an empty room, and started to wander... But thats besides the point. At least I was considerate when knocking him out, and used a burnt pan that was in a chest that I found down here... somewhere. At least I did that, instead of my Keyblade!"

Frisk pauses. I've got her there.

Riku: "If I had used my Keyblade, I would've killed him. I heard you talking, so I decided it would be best not to kill him, but to knock him out. I Didn't want to do anything rash. Really."

Frisk, pauses again, then stutters... then sighs. I've conquered the conversation.

Frisk: "Okay, Riku. I'll give you that. You did what you thought was natural. Of course, what wouldve been better is if you had just stayed silent, but... Ah, its fine."

I smile.

Riku: "Now. again, what's going on?"


End file.
